


desert fire

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Celebrities, Eventual Smut, M/M, Park Chanyeol Being an Idiot, Stereotypes, chanyeol has a type, sehun isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: "Aren't I pretty enough? And just because I'm your size doesn't mean we have to play paper, scissor, rock in order to see who tops. I'm up for anything."Chanyeol has an irrational streak for dating small and pretty boys. Queue Sehun, hurdling into his love life as a total opposite of his type. And he’s sweet, and charming, and attentive, and talented, and (yeah) pretty, and beyond better than his type.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87
Collections: Desert Fire Fest Round 1





	desert fire

**Author's Note:**

> For Desert Fire, Round 1 - Prompt #50!
> 
> hhehheheehehehehehehehehe so fun writing this I wrote so quickly that I finished before any of the check ins, but it took me the whole schedule just to do the smut bc it takes a lot to do that mf shit.
> 
> Please don’t take my commentary on Chanyeol’s love interest so seriously - how I make his exes are to be nothing but exaggeration to suit the script! I don’t actually think these idols are buttheads :( okay maybe Baekhyun but in a different way!

Chanyeol faces the complications of being single for too long. 

His love life works in a precise way, following procedures that are guaranteed to keep him happy for as long as necessary. Three dates is enough for him to determine whether he will want to prolong their dating relationship or break it to them with all due respect. Being exclusive doesn't have to go by the rule book, he'll be with them as long as they last. But when things do come to an end, he allows himself a two weeks of wallowing in self loathe and denial before he finds himself somebody new. 

It's been two long, excruciating months since he's had a bed to share. Things would've escalated quicker if it wasn't for Jongdae pestering to take it slower and more  _ rationally _ . Apparently he has a great guy for Chanyeol, one worth keeping for longer than a few months.

When Chanyeol steps foot into the 3 star Michelin restaurant, his eyes land on an awfully attractive, petite man that fits his definition of a perfect date. He stands by the podium with his arms crossed with a sweet grin. Then suddenly, he tucks strands of hair behind his ear, revealing him to be even prettier than Chanyeol had known. There and then, Chanyeol is positive that they're going to hit it off wonderfully because his soft features are exactly what Chanyeol likes. 

Chanyeol is a few steps away from approaching the pretty guy until a man with sharp eyebrows stops him in his place with a shy hand raised. His height and overly-perfect posture distracts Chanyeol getting his good night on.

"Excuse me," Chanyeol comments politely, though obviously annoyed because now his beautiful blind date is walking away to a table alone. 

"Chanyeol, is it?" asks the overly dressed lanky stranger.

Chanyeol, taken aback, responds, "Yes, why?"

"I'm Sehun. We were set up by Jongdae. I was told that you're tall and handsome. That I would just know. I had a feeling you were Mr. Tall and Handsome."

Chanyeol looks over this strange guy's shoulder and spots the cutie now occupied with another person across him. He has to give Jongdae a piece of his mind for pulling such a date together, being the way he set him up with someone who isn't even his type. Sehun has such manly features, almost as manly as himself and nearly tall as him — the opposite embodiment of his perfect guy.

"Lets enjoy dinner," Chanyeol comments because he's a nice guy.

Sehun confidently links his arm with Chanyeol within a matter of seconds during their stroll to their table. 

The moment they’re given their privacy after ordering drinks, Sehun already has his eyes all over Chanyeol. 

“I’m twenty three years young and actually looking for something a bit casual that’ll hopefully become serious since my job’s gotten more leisurely. Jongdae told me you’re interested in a more long term relationship. Correct me if I’m wrong, or let me know if I’m being a bit too much.” 

Right there, Chanyeol tells himself he doesn’t want another date. But he’s not rude, so he agrees, “Yeah, me too, truthfully.”

"So, how old are you and what do you happen to be interested in?" Sehun says right off the bat, invading Chanyeol’s personal life and what not. 

"Twenty six," Chanyeol says without enthusiasm.

Sehun hums with a smile and offers his birthday to Chanyeol, to which Chanyeol doesn't care so much anyways. He then adds, "And your interests?"

"Producing music, I suppose."

"Is that what you do for a living? I happen to treat my hobby as a full time career."

"Ah."

It's like Sehun expects for Chanyeol to dive deeper, because when Chanyeol says no more, he expresses a look of disappointment before flashing that overbearing grin of his.

Their food arrives, much to Chanyeol's luck. The meal goes by in a flash with Sehun talking about his photography hobby or something. He's not exactly invested in this conversation because he's going to kindly reject Sehun through Jongdae, probably saying that he's moved out of the country due to a job promotion. 

Chanyeol tries not to focus on the way Sehun eats the sweet lava cake because something about his lips are a bit cute, surprisingly tiny as they purse around the spoon. He admits that is the only thing slightly attractive about his date tonight. And then, he barely notices Sehun trying to catch his attention when his hands wave around his face.

"Hm, yeah?"

"Can we exchange phone numbers? I can totally ask Jongdae during the next time I see him if this is inconvenient."

Chanyeol barely contemplates for a few seconds before he ends up sliding his phone towards Sehun. He gets Sehun’s phone in exchange and keeps it simple by naming himself Chanyeol. Not surprisingly, Sehun gives himself a nickname on Chanyeol's phone.

It’s an awkward exchange when the two wonder who’s going to pay. Sehun assumed Chanyeol was about to pay but when he makes no intentions to grab the bill, he quickly raises it and slips his card in.

The two walk out and Chanyeol gives himself one more glance at the most attractive man of the night, the one by the podium earlier. They meet eyes and Chanyeol flashes him a grin only for the adorable stranger to scowl in response. Sehun links arms with him again and carries him out of the restaurant. 

“I had a nice time,” Sehun says warmly. 

Chanyeol can’t detect whether it was out of good etiquettes or if Sehun meant it. He knew he was an asshole for the majority of the night, but it was a total waste of time so he couldn’t help but be a stubborn grouch. 

“I guess I’ll see you around. Because Jongdae and all,” Chanyeol comments noncommittal. 

“Don’t keep me waiting then. You have my number. Goodnight, Chanyeol.”

Sehun leans forward and places a gentle kiss against Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol feels something so much more than just  _ strange _ .

☾

“Jongdae! Jongdae if you don’t open this door right now!” Chanyeol taunts as he bangs on Jongdae's front door. He should be careful because it's glass but he can't be too bothered with it until he sees Jongdae's figure approaching.

Jongdae swings the door open with a less than happy expression. He pulls Chanyeol in by the collar and closes the door quietly. Beneath a whisper he scolds, “Hyeso is sleeping! What do you want?”

Chanyeol tugs on Jongdae’s arm, pulling him into the backyard and carefully closing the sliding door. He crosses his arms and gives his best friend his sternest expression. 

“You set me up.”

“I did. With a nice young man who’s looking for a committed relationship.”

Chanyeol breathes in deeply and releases. When he opens his eyes, Jongdae stares at him neutrally. He utters, “Not like that, fucker. Listen, he’s not my type. You know what I look for in a guy.”

"More like at a guy," Jongdae scoffs and taps his toes against the ground with rhythm, “Conceited and a bit arrogant. Not so much of a family guy?”

“Baekhyun was not—“ Chanyeol stops when Jongdae raises his eyebrows. “Okay, but Taeyong—“

“Is exactly the same. Much like Jihoon, Jimin, Ten, Minseok. They’re all pocket size and feed you this size kink you have. The only tolerable guy was Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol stomps his feet and pouts. “I don’t have a kink size.”

“Whatever. You’re just too invested in these petite guys. You know that just because Sehun’s got a bit more of a masculine body, doesn’t mean that he isn’t a gentle little petal.”

Shaking his head in bewilderment, he hisses, “What’s that mean?”

Jongdae paces around the large backyard, leaving Chanyeol no choice but to follow him towards the rose garden. He ends up tripping over playing blocks and shoves Jongdae accidentally. He doesn't mind it; never takes offense to Chanyeol's stupid actions and opinions.

“All the guys you liked fit in your arms and gave you all you needed, but they were snarky and loud. I have a feeling you’d like Sehun. He’s got it all, aside from the  _ blah blah _ , even if he doesn’t fit your taste.”

“I don’t not like him because he’s big," Chanyeol mutters quietly.

“You don’t like him because you have a masculinity problem. You can both be regular guys, you know?”

Feeling challenged, he picks a petal off the flower and flicks it at Jongdae. He groans, “I’m pretty sure I know that.”

“Then why do you always date petite guys? Sehun has way more to offer. He’s very sweet and charming and respectful. I know his last ex, Sehun is very mouthy when it’s right, if you know what I mean.”

Chanyeol visibly cringes at the suggestive comment. “I don’t know what you mean. And I don’t want to find out! I also think your wife wouldn’t want to hear you talking like that.” 

“Oh I don’t mind, and you should really break out of your predictable shell, Chanyeol," Jongdae's wife says from  _ absolutely _ out of nowhere with a cup tea in her hands.

“Ugh, I’m leaving!”

“Sehun is waiting on that second date! Good luck, Yeol!”

☾

There’s a barbecue going on at one of the influencer’s houses and Chanyeol hogs the karaoke machine like a mad man, singing a streak of six songs despite his claims to stop when a song ends. 

Nobody wants a turn anyways, they’re either at the pool, taking photos, or eating and drinking. Chanyeol’s not bothering anyone. He’s having a good time just like everyone else. 

By the time Kiss You by One Direction comes to an end, arms boldly snake around his body and tighten. He turns around, hoping it’s somebody cute to chat with and not a nuisance like one of his already-drunk friends. To Chanyeol’s disappointment, it is a nuisance, or maybe even worse. 

“Hey, Chanyeol! You’re really good of a singer. But you’re also really fun with it. Would it be cool if we do a duet?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “This was my last song,” he says, even if it’s an entire lie. 

“Oh… well, that’s okay then. Where do you plan to go next?” 

Stuck in a sticky situation, Chanyeol surveys the area only to realize he doesn’t want to be caught in any more lies. He doesn’t want to drink today, and he’s pretty stuffed, reason for him playing with the karaoke and not the pool, plus he can’t work the dance floor. 

“One song with you can’t hurt,” he ends up responding. 

Sehun’s eyes light up and he grabs the second mic and stands right next to Chanyeol, a little too close to Chanyeol’s disliking. 

“Funky pop or a ballad?” 

Chanyeol shrugs. 

“How about a rap? Those things get a bit out of hand and make a good story.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m a rapper, I won’t be fooled,” Chanyeol scoffs. 

Sehun scrolls through the list of songs and stops when there’s an intense level song with two lead rappers. Sehun flashes him a sweet smile and pinches his hip playfully before the start of the song. 

And as for Chanyeol, he keeps up as he knows he can. But his mind is boggled at the way Sehun manages to breeze through the verses so smoothly, and breathlessly. While Chanyeol’s voice hitches every now and then, Sehun just raps and even sings the vocalist chorus. He does a pretty darn good job at the whole karaoke thing, and that’s not just Chanyeol’s kind opinion, because he breaks the record for the highest score within the entire songbook. 

Sehun turns to him and raises a hand out and Chanyeol’s a bit stuck right now so he leaves him hanging. Sehun’s wide grin contorts into something that makes Chanyeol feel unsettled while he drops it down and looks back to the television. He places the mic back in its place and gives Chanyeol a brief nod. 

“Still got it in you, don’t you?”

Chanyeol adjusts his focus to Sehun with another guy standing awfully close to him. Sehun stumbles back and crosses his arms with an expression that Chanyeol’s never seen on his face before. Even if they’ve only met twice, something tells Chanyeol that Sehun wouldn’t glare at just anybody. 

“How does someone lose touch with what they’re passionate about anyways?”

The guy scoffs and presses on, “Thought you became a big shot with your new career. Left a lot of things behind didn’t you?”

“Jongin—“

Feeling awkward, Chanyeol makes an attempt to escape the room. Though it’s futile when he’s the only person in here, along with the strange pair. The guy ends up calling him out before he could leave the archway.

“You could take some lessons from him,” the guy taunts with a cunning grin. 

“Karaoke is just for fun really,” Chanyeol comments, despite knowing his competitive trait. Surprisingly, he’s not bothered that Sehun beat him, as he would with another person.

This so-called Jongin takes languid steps around Sehun as he mutters, “Actually, never mind my comment. He wouldn’t pick up things where they left off anyway.”

“You don’t have to do this here, it’s a house party. Show some respect to the owner. Besides, this is behind us, I told you to just stop it so many times before.”

Chanyeol finds himself afraid to leave Sehun. While he has a large build that could easily take down the guy who is slightly smaller than them both, Chanyeol gets the feeling that Sehun wouldn’t even hurt a fly. 

So he lingers, watching the scene unfold with Sehun responding to Jongin’s petty remarks. It’s until Jongin steps closer in Sehun’s space, does he find it becoming too much to witness. 

“Hey, like he said, it’s very irrational of you to start something here. Even if nobody’s in the room to bother, it’s still somebody’s place. So stop being a dickhead,” Chanyeol starts. 

“Chanyeol, it’s fine. I’ll just call one of our friends to take him home.”

Sehun hesitantly wraps his arms around the guy and it makes Chanyeol’s eye twitch for a godly unknown reason. 

“Why don’t you take me home?” Jongin says suggestively. 

“You can seriously just leave him here,” Chanyeol mentions with a nervous chuckle. “You’re being too nice. Seriously. He doesn’t deserve… this,” Chanyeol glances at Sehun’s gentle arms around Jongin’s waist. 

“Neither do you, buddy!” 

Sehun gives Chanyeol a sympathetic smile. “He’s an aggressive drunk. A little bit of skinship like this, then he’s totally submissive with a loud mouth. He won’t hurt me or anything.”

_ Why are you telling me, it’s not like I care _ , Chanyeol wants to say.  _ It’s none of my business with what happens the moment you step out of this lot. I don’t care. _

“Is that your new boyfriend or something?” Jongin asks when they walk away from Chanyeol, even tucking his head securingly into Sehun’s neck.

“It wouldn’t be so bad, would it?”

“Maybe not. He’s a good guy.”

Chanyeol rubs his nape and looks away to Sehun’s highscore. He takes a quick snapshot of it then tucks his phone into his pocket. 

The night is still young but Chanyeol calls it off early. Later in the night, he gets this crazy urge to call Sehun and ask if everything’s alright. He ends up not doing it. 

☾

They meet again, by accident when they’re both on coffee runs. 

“You know, during the first date, I thought you were just shy. I’m a bit puzzled now, knowing how goofy you were when you did karaoke.”

Chanyeol bites his lip. “How long were you watching?”

“You crying to That’s Okay, then just two songs after.” 

“Hey! You can’t tell anyone about that,” Chanyeol whines. 

“I won’t,” Sehun gives him a look, “Under one condition.”

“Hm?”

“You call me back for our second date.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen, not expecting that whatsoever. He leans into his seat and purses his lips. “Isn’t this a date?”

“Do you call spilling coffee on someone and buying them a new one out of pity a date?”

“I didn’t spill coffee on you!” Chanyeol exaggerates, attracting eyes on him. He sits back down and crosses his arms with a frown, then whispers, "I did not spill coffee on you."

Sehun lets out a tiny laugh that Chanyeol finds so utterly cute for freakin’ why?

Chanyeol picks up his phone and dials  _ Sehunnie _ . The reason for him not changing the name yet is beyond him. Sehun’s grin from across him is stupidly large and appealing as he retrieves his phone from his shoulder bag.

“Okay, tomorrow,” Chanyeol reasons. 

“Can’t. I serve my duties then.”

Chanyeol takes a sip of his iced coffee and thinks about his schedule for a longer moment. He supposes his entire week is free since he works from home, but he does want to get this over with as soon as possible.

“Day after tomorrow.”

“A date on a Tuesday?”

“It’s less shocking compared to Monday?”

Sehun laughs again. He might as well be pelting Chanyeol’s heart with tiny arrows every time he opens his mouth. It sounds better when it’s in his ear like this.

“Tuesday is fine. Where to?”

Chanyeol instinctively frowns. “I’ll text you. I dunno yet. What might you like?”

“Casual. A walk maybe? With some street food. Just to talk. I still don’t know too much about you.”

“Okay, Tuesday… third street? Meet up by that cute puppy statue.”

“Puppy statue?”

“Yeah, you’ll know it when you see it.” 

Sehun shakes in his seat from laughter. He says after collecting himself, “I didn’t have a hard time finding you the first time around.”

Did Chanyeol just set himself up on a date with someone who isn’t his type? At least there’s only one more date to turn him down. Wait, he wants to go on another date after the second one hasn’t occurred yet? Sehun’s laugh is doing suspicious numbers on him. 

☾

Chanyeol is in the studio working on an acoustic piece when he gets a call from no one other than Jongdae. 

“Babysitting, please.”

“Well what about your nanny?” 

“It’s too much of a late notice since she doesn’t live in this part of the city. Come on, you’re only five minutes away. Ten in you run here to save gas and avoid stop signs.” 

Chanyeol grumbles to himself as he covers the mic. He does it for Hyeso and not his friend. “I’ll be there soon.” 

The software automatically saves his work. He turns off his entire system, unsure when he’d be able to come back. He does bring a guitar with him, well aware that Hyeso loves when he plays her things, even if she is two and can’t really give him compliments. Chanyeol takes her slobber hands clapping together as a good sign. 

Chanyeol tenses up at the sight of a familiar body sitting on the couch, right besides Hyeso with a bottle in her mouth. 

“Uh?” Chanyeol is speechless. 

“Oh, right, my wife ended up calling Sehun to take care, just as soon as I wrapped up the call with you. I didn’t know but you were already on the road, so.” 

Hyeso’s parents give her a kiss and warn the babysitters that there are emergency numbers on the chalkboard and they’re allowed to eat anything they want as long as they don’t feed anything to Hyeso besides baby snacks. 

“So…” Chanyeol says awkwardly. 

Sehun gets up and bounces on the carpet while switching the cartoon to a radio channel. “Now that your parents are away, let’s have a party Hyeso!” 

Chanyeol wonders how long, or how many times, Sehun has babysat Hyeso. Judging by the way Hyeso jumps into his arms with bubbly laughter, Chanyeol assumes they have parties like this way more often than not. 

“Hyeso and I like to have little dance parties,” Sehun says enthusiastically. He then covers his mouth, directing his words only to Chanyeol, “It’s what gets all the energy skyrocketing until she gets hungry and dozes off.”

Chanyeol sets his guitar down awkwardly. He leans against the couch and watches Sehun shake his butt to hip hop music with Hyeso that Chanyeol is certain Jongdae wouldn’t approve of.

“What do you two usually do!” Sehun shouts questionably over the loud music with his back hunched, swinging the toddler’s arms to and fro. 

“We’re a quieter bunch. I play her music until she falls asleep.”

Sehun grins. “Hyeso, does it make us bad uncles when all we wanna do is put you to sleep?”

“Ehuuhhh?” She rasps out in her tiny voice. 

“Nothing, baby,” Sehun responds with so much warmth and fondness in his tone. 

Ten minutes pass by and Hyeso is shaking her head and dropping down to her butt. Sehun gives her a bottle and pours crackers into a red bowl and slides it over. Chanyeol prepares a spot for her to lie on the ground for when she does get drowsy. 

Dozens of layers and plenty of stuffed animals prepared by Chanyeol — and handfuls of O’s consumed by both the child and Sehun — later, Hyeso falls asleep. 

“And that’s my queue to raid the pantry!” 

Sehun skips towards the kitchen and comes back with two glasses of red wine. 

“Do you drink?” Sehun asks kindly and gestures towards the glasses in his hands. 

“Occasionally. Yeah sure.”

Sehun sips it casually, meanwhile Chanyeol chugs it down in one go. 

“I try not to drink around her. But I have a glass after the fun buzz because I wanna keep it going. I could get you another since it’s the two of us.” 

Chanyeol shakes his head. “No, no thanks. Not a wine person.”

“Noted.”

“Hm?” 

“I’ll just remember it next time.” 

Chanyeol nods then changes the topic quickly, “I thought you were busy today.” 

“The afternoon, I was. But I finished in time to pay a visit to the Kims here.”

“Speaking of them, more about Jongdae though… how do you know him?” Chanyeol raises curiosity only because Jongdae is his best friend, how has he never been introduced to Sehun before?

“I was originally a decent fan of Jongdae. My manager pulled strings to let me be a lead role in a music video for Jongdae’s single of last year. We’ve been good friends ever since, especially after he realized how good I am with Hyeso.”

“Ah, bribery,” Chanyeol teases. 

“You know how we get around in the industry when we’re smaller like this.”

“You mean you and Jongdae. I’m quite the well known producer,” Chanyeol replies. 

Chanyeol isn’t popular enough to be featured within the latest drama talk shows, but he tops the twitter trending page more often than Jongdae. Whereas Jongdae’s channel has two million subscribers, Chanyeol has three and he considers it a win. If Jongdae and Sehun were able to work together, he can assume Sehun is an influencer with the same status as Jongdae. He’s not calling himself more superior, but maybe. 

“Anyway, will I ever be able to hear something of yours?”

Chanyeol is an enthusiastic, keen person when it comes to showing people the hard work he’s put on. He’s happy Sehun asked in the first place and that puts Sehun in his good books.

“I have my guitar here. But some other time, I could send you some unpublished works.”

Sehun nods and to Chanyeol’s surprise, he picks up the guitar and hands it to Chanyeol. He kneels on the couch, knees pressing close to Chanyeol’s thigh as he leans close.

“Whenever you're ready,” Sehun says in this gentle, alluring voice.

“W-wouldn’t we wake up the baby?”

“Didn’t you say you always play guitar to make her sleep? Think of this as a nursery song. Don’t go too crazy now. I don’t need you to impress me anymore than you already have.”

Chanyeol takes that as a compliment and plays something gentle from one of his client’s most recent albums. The strum pattern is simple and soft, the chords are easy, and the lyrics are sweet and loving.

Sehun continues to watch him in a way that makes Chanyeol creeped out, but it’s also not a bad thing. It just makes Chanyeol troubled with confusion and stupid, warm rage fluttering in his chest and stomach.

☾

Sehun is in a tight black long sleeve that makes his shoulders look dramatically broad. Chanyeol thinks that it would feel weird to snuggle and cuddle someone like Sehun. His legs are so long, long and slim, resulting in Chanyeol flaring in envy. 

The skies are clear but Chanyeol can’t think straight with every second passing as Sehun comes closer to him.

“Hi,” Sehun says softly. 

“Hello,” Chanyeol replies as he pockets his hands. They’re strangely sweaty. 

“Could I get you a drink? There’s a shop nearby that I stumbled upon.”

Chanyeol nods and let’s Sehun walk first. He then questions, “So you really never been in this area before?”

“No, I’m a bit shy with being in public.”

“Why so?”

“I get recognized more than I’d like to. But I really wanted to go on a second date. I think it’s worth it.”

Sehun is charming, but Chanyeol doesn’t exactly find what’s there to like about him still. 

Continuing the conversation, Chanyeol mentions, “How do you get noticed if you’re always behind the lense?”

“What do you mean? I’m not the photographer, silly.”

Hm, Chanyeol swears that Sehun said he took photos. He said something about wardrobe preparations and positioning cameras. Awkwardly, he asks, “Then what do you do?”

“So maybe I do take lots of selcas but that’s just to build my rep. I’m a model.”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. “Oh, a model, hm?” Interesting. “What kind?”

“Mostly underwear. Males boxers and briefs. On a few occasions, I model for males lingerie.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol says, unsure what else to really say about it. He can’t imagine what Sehun looks like in lingerie, but he’s not all that thrilled to think of it anyways. “Nice.” 

They enter the juice shop where Sehun orders something that smells strong of tangerine while Chanyeol simply gets a strawberry smoothie. This time around, he politely pays. It’s like 70% cheaper than the date’s receipt anyways. 

The walk begins with Sehun, as typical, jumping into a conversation right away. 

“Why’d you choose to be a producer full time? I mean, you are right? You never clarified.” 

“I’m committed to music, much I like I’m sure all you ever wanted was modeling.”

Sehun shakes his head. “It wasn’t always about modeling. But that’s where my popularity came from, so I took advantage of it. My status allows me a heavier pocket compared to my old dream.”

While Chanyeol doesn’t fully listen to Sehun all the time, he recalls the moment with Sehun’s drunk friend and it clicks somehow. He ends up asking, “Does it have to do with your friend?”

“Oh, who?” 

“The crazy guy from the party.”

Sehun chuckles nervously. “Yeah, him… we were a duo. Dancing with each other was all we knew. But of course, I got more attention for the photos I took rather than the dancing clips I posted, and here I am now.”

“He’s probably just bitter,” Chanyeol scoffs while slurping his sweet drink.

“He’s right though, I left him to do it all alone. But I don’t really regret it.”

Chanyeol chides, “Because he’s an asshole?”

“Because I would’ve never had a chance to go on a date with you. And many more, right?”

There’s something that makes Chanyeol want to throw up. That or it’s actually those butterflies he used to get with Taeyong when he used to tell him cheesy, but loving acrostic poems. 

“Anyway,” Chanyeol says while rubbing the back of his neck as he usually does when he’s confused as shit.

Suddenly the hand that doesn’t occupy the cup receives attention by Sehun’s hand. He holds it tenderly without fret. Chanyeol notes how soft his hands are and how his own are pretty sweaty. It gets embarrassing, afraid their fingers will slip apart, but he holds onto it anyway since he feels a bit bad for Sehun. 

“I’m really glad we had a second date.”

“How about a third?” Why’d Chanyeol say that? “I’ll call the shots. Like say, competitive go kart racing?”

“Musically inclined and athletic? I think I scored here.”

Chanyeol laughs to himself. “I don’t think knowing how to ride a cart is athletic.”

Sehun furrows his eyebrows and stops them in place. “Then why do people have sportscars?” 

“Hm, I’ll get back to you when I find out!” They go back to walking with Chanyeol urging with the first few steps. “So will you come?”

“I’d like that.”

And when that date comes around a week later, it’s chaos. Chanyeol loses two rounds to Sehun. His control is way better than Chanyeol during the sharp turns. He happens to know when to gas and break where it matters. Sehun gets into zero collisions, whereas Chanyeol hits the edge on numerous occasions. Sehun is definitely more than he lets off.

And when they eat at the finger food bar, Sehun asks if he’d like to be his plus one for a fashion show. Chanyeol says, yes but no, he’s not considering it a fourth date because it ends here. 

☾

They’re at Chanyeol’s because he couldn’t finish his own food. This isn’t a date, Sehun’s just his garbage disposal for the night or something like that. He doesn’t want this food to go to waste because it’s high quality take out. He could’ve ordered less but something convinced him to spend for two. 

“Is this Mongolian beef? Why’s it so chewy? In a good way. It’s so good. It’s so soft,” Sehun practically moans while chewing. 

“Yeah, my favorite place. Try mixing fried rice with chow mein, then quickly shove an orange chicken in your mouth. The combination is fucking explosive!”

Sehun does as told, spilling on Chanyeol’s coffee wood floor here and there but he doesn’t mind it. He just wants Sehun to eat up because he looks really adorable like this, munching with food stuffed in his cheeks. Scratch that, Sehun, unlike most people, actually looks tolerable when he eats, and that’s all there is to it.

“You have a nice place,” Sehun announces when he starts to eat less and less, noticeably growing full. 

“Ah thanks. Kinda small but it’s just me and the dog.”

Sehun perks up. “You have a dog?”

“Toben is a bit crazy so I left him in my bedroom because I didn’t want him to bother you.” 

Sehun places his hand on Chanyeol’s lap and coos, “So thoughtful.”

“Ah-ha, yeah.” 

“Can I meet him?”

“Um, he’s a bit much.”

Sehun giggles. “I have a dog too, Vivi. Though he’s probably the opposite as yours. He doesn’t give into my commands. He lays on my expensive blankets all day. He doesn’t even like outdoor walks! I pamper him all the time though! His feet are always done and I give him puffy ears. So maybe the opposite. He could use your Toben energy. We should have a playdate.”

Instead of answering, Chanyeol doesn’t. Because he’s lost and confused from the specks of glitter in Sehun’s eyes as he talks passionately about his dog. 

“I can meet him next time, it’s fine,” Sehun says with less enthusiasm from a moment ago.

Chanyeol shakes his head and gets up. “Please, sorry about that. I’ll bring him out.”

Sehun appears as a hyperactive kid while he sits patiently on the ground, waiting and clapping anxiously. 

“Okay, buddy. Don’t fuck up. Don’t eat the spicy peppers,” Chanyeol says when he spots Toben bouncing on his bed to whatever was left playing on the television. Right, a dog film. “Want you to meet Sehunnie. He’s a bit… he’s something. You’ll like him.”

Chanyeol frees Toben by swinging the door open. He hears the abrupt laughter coming from the living room. And when he finds his way back, the sight of Sehun laying on his back with Toben licking his face is too much to witness. 

Toben is small, but with Chanyeol he's literally an ant in comparison to a flower. And Toben always appeared suddenly average sized in his exes' arms. But seeing Toben with Sehun looks the same as it does when Chanyeol holds him. He isn't sure if this difference — or similarity — makes him feel comforted or freaked out.

"He's cute. My Vivi greets me with half this enthusiasm," Sehun scoffs with a playful tone.

"Hey, Toben!" Chanyeol shouts with a playtoy in his hand. He chucks it out the backyard door then settles besides Sehun. 

Sehun sits back up and leans his head against Chanyeol's shoulder as he teases, "If you wanted to be alone with me, you could've said so."

Chanyeol nods awkwardly, unsure if he agrees with Sehun's bold assumption. He just didn't want his dog to bother his guest anymore. That's all. It's not like he was jealous of seeing Toben all over Sehun or anything.

When Chanyeol averts his attention away from Toben chasing after his tail, he realizes that he and Sehun's faces are awfully close to one another. Sehun's large frame comes closer towards him, a hand setting itself on his lap again. His eyes flutter shut and his lips purse, and all Chanyeol can do is internally scream. Their lips brush and it's enough for Chanyeol to shove Sehun away from him. 

Sehun stills in place with a shocked expression before he slides away. He then gets up urgently. 

“Sorry, I’ll go,” Sehun says and scurries off before Chanyeol can protest. 

Toben barks. Chanyeol sighs. 

☾

Chanyeol finds himself looking up Sehun on the web, wanting to get a glimpse more than who he is on the outside. He still doesn't know much about the guy besides his career and age, and that he's an entirely sweet, soft ball of gentleness. It makes him want to coil in disgust for how careless he's been with such a simple and kind guy. Chanyeol didn't realize how arrogant he was during the whole month of being acquainted with Sehun until he faced the hurt and mortification in Sehun's eyes.

Something Chanyeol thought he would never be attracted to is shoulders. They’re broad and so fitting on him. And then trailing down to the rest of the body, his waist is slim and his hips are defined. Sehun probably has a genius record for the world's best posture. 

Sehun is not Chanyeol’s type, physically. But either Sehun can come to be, or Sehun is Chanyeol’s new exception. He does not have a single trait that Chanyeol’s exes have. He is nowhere near them in the form of appearance, and Chanyeol realizes now, his personality is also nowhere near theirs.

While all the guys Chanyeol has been with were — as Jongdae put it — short and pretty, they were also a bit useless. They were media-popular as well, but often doing sponsorships that didn’t mean much. And most of all, a handful of them used Chanyeol’s money and title.

Here, Sehun is an ambassador for multiple brands. He travels to do photoshoots. He makes a shit ton, all on his own. 

Sehun’s reputation is far more impressive than he led on. In their past conversations, he made it seem like he was just doing little gigs here and there. Chanyeol would’ve never expected him to be taking modeling positions with such high status clothing and makeup companies. 

It’s not like Chanyeol likes him more for that, he’s just amazed. It's just that, Chanyeol realizes Sehun is too kind, too humble for someone like him. Never once did he ever brag about his following counts the way Chanyeol playfully did on himself. He dived into his career, but never smugly, only eager to let Chanyeol into his life. 

While scrolling through Sehun’s name a bit deeper, Chanyeol stumbles upon that jerk at the pool party. Kim Jongin it goes. Oh Sehun’s boyfriend of three years. The guy’s also got a title for himself in social media, but he’s actually a committed dancer. 

Chanyeol wonders how Jongdae knows him, then again, probably through Sehun. He’s reminded of Jongdae’s lewd comment and hates Jongin for sparing Sehun like that. 

This guy is stupidly attractive as well. The total opposite of Chanyeol’s type, but he can admit that this guy is surely hot as hell. He was kind of a dickwad, so Chanyeol really wonders how he and Sehun did so well. Yeah, Chanyeol has his fair share of being a green booger to Sehun, but he wouldn’t intentionally make Sehun uncomfortable, whether intoxicated or not, Chanyeol would know better. But then again, Chanyeol and Sehun might have never been serious the way Jongin and Sehun were. Jongin might’ve been allowed to put Sehun in place when they were dating, but they weren’t anymore during that evening when Chanyeol was around, and that was just arrogant and outright disgusting. 

Chanyeol wonders what Sehun saw in Jongin. He wonders if Sehun has a type. Because he hopes he is nowhere near Jongin in terms of personality or habits. The one thing Chanyeol detects is their height and smiles. Jongin has a nice smile. Chanyeol thinks his own pearly whites on display are pretty charming as well. And Jongin is smaller than them both, but he’s got more inches on Jongdae that’s for sure. 

There are more photos that come up and many more articles. Sehun left Jongin because he got too famous. Sehun left Jongin because he said dancing wasn’t a career. Sehun left Jongin for another guy. Chanyeol doesn’t believe any of this. Sehun told him anyway. He admits they looked very happy in these pictures. With the both of them being superior on social media, they have endless photos surfacing from vacations and disheveled bed photos. 

Bile dares to crawl up Chanyeol’s throat. When he finds a post to his fans about Jongin no longer being his happiness, Chanyeol realizes that he wants to fulfill the position. 

☾

Chanyeol gathers things from Sehun's social media pages to make up to him. He notices that he likes to buy clothes for Vivi and wears scarves. Vivi's clothing choices by Chanyeol are knocked out of the ball park because he knows what's cute on a dog. And yet, Chanyeol is not so much of a fashion icon so he gets Jongdae's wife to pick something nice. The couple doesn't seem suspicious but share a knowing look. When it's in the bag, it seems to look like Sehun's date and that's enough confirmation to know that  _ they _ know he fucked up. 

There's a moment of deep thinking with Chanyeol contemplating whether he should invite Sehun over or go to his place. Then he remembers that he doesn't know where Sehun lives, but he ends up begging Jongdae.

Jongdae is Chanyeol's worst nightmare-turned-dream. 

Chanyeol remembers the first time he met Sehun on his own terms. His hands were unknowingly wet and slippery, like a frozen bottle sweating on a hot day. If that was bad when he was just on a pity date, he can't describe how hot and timid he feels right now with he an ounce of feelings for Sehun. Things will probably get worse when he develops more understanding towards his feelings, or if Sehun rejects his apology. 

Though, Chanyeol doesn't even know why he's apologizing, but he gets the feeling that it'll make things right. He's never really had to think too deeply about his exes' feelings besides making sure they were satisfied with him. Then again, maybe that's why all of those relationships never lasted long.

After what feels like, ten thousand hours, Sehun opens the door softly with a skeptical smile. 

"Hi," Chanyeol greets with something louder than an inside voice. 

Sehun nods while shielding his body with the large door. 

"I came to apologize for being so put off by the kiss. But not just that, I've been told that I've been a jerk — by myself."

That manages to crack a smile out of Sehun. He ends up letting Chanyeol inside, without noticing the bag he holds behind his back.

Chanyeol takes a seat where Sehun instructs him to. He doesn't know whether he wants to fold his hands on top of the table or on his lap. Nervously, he chuckles, then begins, "If it's not too much to ask, I'd like to go on another date. One where I'm not so distant and…  _ arrogant _ ?"

Sehun shakes his head with a laugh. "Arrogance? On you? I've never met him."

"Okay, I don't know if that's sarcasm or not."

"I'm an angel, I'm never mean," Sehun responds while taking his place across Chanyeol. 

"Yeah, that's why I don't deserve you." Chanyeol clamps his hand over his mouth after the statement slipped out his mouth. He went from thinking Sehun isn't his type, to mooning over him with a confession that should've been to himself.

Sehun leans forward then kicks something from beneath the table. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, yeah, I didn't think you noticed." Chanyeol retrieves it and places it in front of Sehun then slides it across the table. "Apology gifts."

"I don't need materialistic things to forgive you."

Chanyeol shrugs. "I just thought that—" he shuts up because it's not the right time to go off and mention his past relationships. "Do you want me to return them?"

"Save them for another day."

"Okay, phew. Uh. They’re for Vivi.”

“Second thought, he’d love them very much,” Sehun says as he inches his hand out. 

Chanyeol can’t help but laugh. After his tiny fit is over, he announces, “So, another date?"

"Have I forgave you yet?"

Chanyeol diverts his eyes from Sehun and shakes his head.

"You're so clueless." Sehun gets up and stands by the door that he opens it widely, giving Chanyeol the impression that Sehun isn't giving him a second chance. "Don't forget that you're my plus one for the fashion show and after party."

" _ OH _ !" Chanyeol shouts in relief. "So you are forgiving me."

"We'll see how you are that date."

It wasn't a date to Chanyeol then, but it sure counted as one now.

☾

"Are you sure I'm not underdressed?" Chanyeol asks while eyeing himself in the mirror in black slacks and a loose Tommy Hifigler sweatshirt.

"It doesn't matter. We're just going to be in an audience. Besides," Sehun daringly wraps his arms around Chanyeol's waist and pecks his cheek, "You look great."

Sehun takes a snapshot of them and looks over Sehun's shoulder to witness him setting the photo as his wallpaper. He even catches Sehun changing his contact photo and exasperatedly gasps.

"My contact name is Mr. Right?"

"Yeah, I was really into you from the start," Sehun says with blooming scarlet cheeks.

"But I was such a dick," Chanyeol groans, more to himself.

Sehun shakes his head and pulls away to fetch his shoes. "You were just shy."

Chanyeol makes no comment in response and slips on his shoes as well. 

Sehun drives with his hand on Chanyeol's lap the entire time. Chanyeol reminds himself how courageous Sehun is and that just makes him suddenly extra attractive, maybe even sexy for that. 

There are dozens of people who swarm around Chanyeol, causing him to cling to Sehun's side a bit too possessively. Some of them ask questions but for the most part, most seem to understand their relationship just by the view of Chanyeol's arm comfortably around his waist. Chanyeol's never had a problem with media or mentioning his status with somebody, so he gets excited every now and then when Sehun lets him introduce himself as Sehun's date.

Chanyeol tucks himself in between Sehun and another guest at the front row. Sehun laces their fingers together over his crossed legs, directing more attention towards the pair. He knows because flashing lights occur when Sehun snuggles towards him. A photographer even asks them for a photo and Sehun nods politely, Chanyeol goes with it because he is Sehun's plus one and likes being Sehun's arm candy.

When the show begins and goes on, Chanyeol is dozing off a bit. In order to appear  _ not _ bored, he looks around and finally realizes that he's actually not underdressed at all, but Sehun is overdressed. He stands out amongst all the guests and models with his shimmering cheekbones and tight, tangerine velvet suit. His shoulders are emphasized and his arms bulge out from beneath the material. His thighs look massively strong when Chanyeol flickers his gaze to their intertwined fingers. Never did Chanyeol think he would ever be attracted to someone like this.

By the time a lady in a poofy baby blue dress walks off, the show is put to an end, announced by their host. Chanyeol claps alarmingly, earning a warning from Sehun who encourages him to clap more gently. 

"The show wasn't what you were expecting, huh?" Sehun says while linking their arms together and escorting Chanyeol out. 

"Yeah…" he answers, but won't admit he was bored. 

"You'll really enjoy the party, though."

The afterparty ends up being set somewhere a few blocks away in a ballroom with an impressive ice fountain. Chanyeol tries not to make it obvious on how amused he is over the juice flowing out the tips of candles. Sehun does notice because he bumps his elbow against Chanyeol's side before pulling away.

"I'm going to order us something to drink, will you find a table?"

As Chanyeol maneouvers through the crowd of fancy looking people, he stumbles upon a familiar face to which he tries to avoid, but it doesn't happen. 

"Hey, nice seeing you again," Jongin comments with a wide grin. It's not all that warm as he makes it seem. Chanyeol sees through it. "Are you here with Sehun?”

Chanyeol nods. 

"Haven't you dated the dancer-model Taeyong, and that instagram cosmetics sponsor Woozi?"

"Um, yes."

"Sehun's not your type. What game are you playing?"

Chanyeol turns around, concluding that someone like Jongin is not worth his time. He ends up finding a spot somewhere in the distance, away from others and intentionally pulls the seat for Sehun closer towards him. When he spots Sehun circling around in confusion, he makes sure to proudly flag him down. Sehun slides him a glass with a clear substance and a floating green olive in it. Chanyeol doesn't drink things like these, but he would for Sehun.

As it turns out, Sehun gets a bit tipsy from a few of these glasses, whereas it would take Chanyeol a six pack of beer cans to become this way. Sehun tells him he booked a hotel room and Chanyeol does not refute, dragging behind Sehun as he pulls him towards the elevator.

"You're very eager," Chanyeol chirps, noticing Sehun's flushed cheeks and giddy demeanor.

"For you, hell yeah."

"O-oh, are you sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Suddenly, Chanyeol is terrified. He has never thought about the situation because it's only been a few weeks of deeper feelings with Sehun. What is Sehun? What does he expect? Chanyeol is so nervous. "I've never bottomed."

The elevator door slides open while Sehun leans against the walls, eyes shut as he laughs excessively.

"Why's that so funny?" Chanyeol frowns.

"You don't have to."

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows and helps Sehun out of the elevator and towards the hotel room. 

Sehun mentions, "You aren't bottoming."

"But you…?"

"I know what you're thinking."

Chanyeol is perplexed. He undoes Sehun’s coat and shoes then drops onto the matte Tess and stares at the way Sehun undresses. He’s unsure if he should keep looking. 

“Do you want me, Chanyeol?”

“I— of course. But this isn’t the right time.”

“I’m not as tipsy as you think. My head is clear and I want you. Wanted you for a long time. Will you have me?” 

When Chanyeol gulps and nods embarrassingly, Sehun crawls towards him. Instinctively, Chanyeol keeps scooting back until his back hits the headboard. Sehun straddles his lap and attaches their lips together. There’s that bitter taste on Sehun’s tongue but he still tastes so good. It’s frantic and sloppy but Chanyeol doesn’t mind it one bit. 

"Let me tell you something, Chanyeol," Sehun mutters against his ear as swipes his tongue against it. "I know your taste, much like I taste you now. I wanted to be the one to break you, break your streak."

"Huh?"

"You don't need a tiny, pretty boy to bottom for you. Aren't I pretty enough? And just because I'm your size doesn't mean we have to play paper, scissor, rock in order to see who tops. I'm up for anything."

"Oh, gosh."

"That's right."

Sehun unbuckled Chanyeol’s belt then tugs his shirt in one go, earning a gasp from Chanyeol. 

“Calm down. You and I both know we can afford a new one.”

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to do with his hands, meanwhile, Sehun’s are wandering down his chest, mumbling curse words about how hard and toned his abs are. He tells Chanyeol that he should piece his nipples and that makes his throat go dry. 

Sehun ruts against him desperately while continuing to nibble on his neck. And if anyone catches him with red marks within the next couple of days, Chanyeol wouldn’t be bothered with the rumors. 

There’s this weird thing going on with Chanyeol. He takes control. He likes to move forward, taking the first steps. He prefers to tell his partner what to do, and how to do it. He likes them squirming and begging. He likes to provoke them until they can’t take it anymore. And yet, he’s sitting limply on the bed while Sehun strokes his cock, telling him how bad he wants him inside him. That statement is nothing new, but the way Chanyeol isn’t pinning him against the bed and telling him he has a dirty mouth has him wondering what is wrong with him. 

Chanyeol thinks he likes Sehun taking control like this. 

It’s when Sehun rubs their cocks together, does Chanyeol realize Sehun is packing. And yet he’s choosing to bottom. Still, Chanyeol doesn’t get it. Sehun’s physique is totally fit to fuck a pretty body. But maybe it’s not all about bodies. Sehun is definitely dominating him right now, but Chanyeol doesn’t know how long that’ll last until Chanyeol is inside him. It must be him playing for shows. The moment Chanyeol fucks him, the roles will reverse. Without a doubt, Chanyeol knows he’ll have Sehun buried into the mattress, a disheveled mess. 

Sehun is already stretched, he knew he wanted it today and that makes Chanyeol feel so hot inside. His stomach curls and his tongue keeps having the urge to swipe over his upper lip. 

Chanyeol aids Sehun with positioning himself over his cock, but he pushes his hands away lousily and sinks down in one go. Sehun is no amateur at this as he starts rocking his hips at a moderate pace. Chanyeol watches in admiration, staring at Sehun’s sexy face with his chin tilted up and his cute, tiny lips parted satisfyingly. 

Sehun is not shy. Not as shy as he appeared in all the dates. He says stuff like, “I love how big you feel inside me,” and, “I’ll keep taking your cock as long as you let me.” These are things Chanyeol would’ve never suspected out of him. 

Easily, Sehun becomes Chanyeol’s favorite fuck. But it’s obviously something more than that. From the way Sehun bounces up and down, clenches his hole around him. How he wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders like his lifeline as he rides him. How he cries Chanyeol’s name as he comes in between their chests. Chanyeol knows there’s more than just bodies using one another. He knows it’s more than a few months with Sehun. And when Sehun takes Chanyeol down his throat and swallows every drop, is it too soon for Chanyeol to say he seriously wants to be in this for the long haul? 

"So let me guess, you're also the big spoon?" 

Chanyeol nods.

"Great, I prefer being the little one anyways."

☾

Chanyeol didn't want to miss the photoshoot that Sehun invited him to, and Jongdae pulled a last minute please, babysit on him again. So he sits somewhere in the corner holding Hyseo on his lap with his jaw slack as he observes Sehun's sultry expressions.

"Hyeso, say Sehun best model!" Chanyeol chirps while clapping her hands together.

To his surprise she says, and along with that, she flees out of his grip. Hyeseo toddles over to the set and drops onto Sehun's chest, snuggling her face into his oil-slicked body. Chanyeol squeals and races over to get her away from him. He ends up slipping on the white back drop, falling directly next to Hyseo with his head landing on Sehun's crotch.

"Stupid, stupid," Chanyeol grunts to himself while averting his eyes away from the attention around him. "I'm so stupid."

Chanyeol gets up and pries Hyseo off Sehun and stalks off. Hyseo laughs madly, much like the entire staff. He just doesn't hear Sehun's, that much makes him assured. But he still feels embarrassed for interrupting their work.

"You can't do that, Hye."

"Sehun model."

"I know, but he's working. So sit with me and eat your banana chips, okay?"

Hyeso sighs but sits besides him the entire time, all the way up until Sehun is strutting towards them with his arms open wide. Chanyeol thinks he's about to receive Sehun's kisses first, but they get directed to Hyeso instead and he's left with nothing.

"One of the directors caught that on camera. She uploaded it already," Sehun snorts.

"Great, Jongdae is so going after me for this. Wish I never met that guy."

"But you would've never met Hyseo, and… what about me?"

"What about you?" Chanyeol teases.

Hyseo swings both of their hands and buzzes, "Sehun best model."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me your thoughts! <3 
> 
> 1 kudos = 1 more lovely date for chanhun!
> 
> thanks for being wonderful mods! happy to write chanhun. its been way too long...


End file.
